Unexpected Feelings
by TWDGFan828
Summary: Gabe thinks that Clementine is cool and maybe has a crush on her but, there's one problem, another guy is trying to get close to them. I wanted to do something different for this Fanfiction (It's a surprise xD) I hope you enjoy reading my Fanfic.
1. Chapter 1 - The Shadow On The Road

They were driving in the van again, away from the junkyard.

They were attacked by some bad people.

Gabe was happy that Clementine saved Mariana. Clem pushed her down before she got shot.

After that, they quickly left, to get away from those people and the muertos.

Gabe looked at Clem and Mari, he smiles a little bit.

Javier was driving and he saw something or someone ran across the road so, he stopped.

"Why did you stop?" Kate asked

"I saw something." Javier said

"What was it?" Gabe asked

Javier opened the door "I don't know, let's go check it out."

Gabe nods his head and gets out of the van.

"Javi…" Kate said in a worried voice.

"We'll be fine, just stay with Mari and Clem." Javier said as he got out of the van and closed the door.

Kate, Mari, and Clem stayed in the van as Javier and Gabe went to go check what it was.

They were walking down the road, Javier had a hammer and Gabe had his gun that Javi gave him.

Gabe saw someone hiding behind a tree.

"Javi, over there." Gabe said

Javier sees someone hiding too.

"We can see you, come out!" Javier said to the stranger.

"Ok, I'm coming out, just don't kill me." A guy said

The guy walked towards them.

Javier and Gabe got a good look at him.

The guy is Gabe's age or older. He has black hair, dark blue eyes, and white skin. He is the same height as Gabe.

He is wearing an unzipped black jacket with a dark blue tank top under it and dark gray jeans with black combat boots. He has a crossbow on his back and a knife in a holster, on his right leg.

"Who are you?" Javier asked him

"Name's Matt." he said

"Well Matt, I'm Javier and this is Gabe." Javi said

"Nice to meet you." Matt said

"Why were you running?" Gabe asked

Matt looked at Gabe "I was getting away from the Biters."

"Biters?" Gabe and Javier said at the same time.

Matt nods his head "That's what I call them."

"Well, we call them muertos." Javier said

"Interesting." Matt said "I've been alone for awhile. It's been a long time since I saw people."

"How long?" Gabe asked

"Three years." Matt said "Can I come with you guys?" he asked them

"How can we trust you?" Javi asked

"I get it if you don't but, I trust you." Matt said

"Why?" Gabe said

"Because you didn't shoot me in the face the moment you saw me. You gained my trust just by not shooting me." Matt explained

Gabe whispered into Javier's ear "Maybe we should let him come with us, he's friendly and he trusts us."

"Fine." Javier said

"We should go, that herd will be coming soon." Matt said

"You can come with us." Gabe said

"Really?"

Gabe nods his head.

They go back to the van with Matt behind them.

"Who's this?" Kate asked

"This is Matt." Javier said

"And he is coming with us." Gabe said

Gabe and Matt got in the van.

"Can we trust him?" Kate whispered to Javi

"I think we can trust him." Javier whispered back to her.

Kate seemed unsure but, nods her head anyway.

Matt was sitting next to Gabe. He had put his crossbow on the ground of the van.

Javier started driving again.

Matt looked behind him "Who are they?" he asked, quietly

"That's my sister, Mariana and next to her is Clementine." Gabe said

"I can't wait to meet them when they wake up." Matt said

Gabe looked at Matt "You'll like them."

Matt nods his head.

"How old are you?" Gabe asked

"14, you?" Matt asked him

"13."

It was silent for a few seconds.

Matt smiled as he looked out the window.

* * *

 **I only guessed Gabe's age, I don't know if he is 13 since they hadn't really said his age yet. So, sorry if I got his age wrong.**

 **The next chapter will be soon :)**

 **What did you think of Matt?**


	2. Chapter 2 - Bonding

_Matt looked behind him "Who are they?" he asked, quietly_

" _That's my sister, Mariana and next to her is Clementine." Gabe said_

" _I can't wait to meet them when they wake up." Matt said_

 _Gabe looked at Matt "You'll like them."_

* * *

Javier stopped driving when he saw an abandoned looking house in front of them.

"We shouldn't stop, what about the herd?" Kate asked

"Kate, we need some rest. It's only for a day and then, we'll leave." Javier said

Kate nods her head "Ok."

They wake up the kids and they all get out of the van.

After checking inside for muertos and looking around, Javier decided who slept where.

There was three rooms in the house, one downstairs, two upstairs.

Javier and Kate were going to sleep in the room, downstairs.

Mariana and Clementine were going to sleep in the room, upstairs on the left.

Matt and Gabe were going to sleep in the room, upstairs on the right.

"We'll be in the room if you need anything." Javier said to the kids

Matt nods his head.

Matt and Gabe went into the living room.

"Who is he?" Clementine asked

"My name is Matt. You guys must be Mariana and Clementine." he said

"Yep we are, it's nice to meet you, Matt. You can just call me Mari if you want." Mari said with a smile.

Clementine looks at Matt "And you can call me Clem."

"Cool." Matt said

"We met Matt yesterday while you guys were asleep." Gabe explained to them

Matt smiles "Javier said that I could stay."

After that, they all started talking about other things and getting to know each other more.

* * *

 _-A few minutes later -_

Matt and Gabe went into the kitchen.

Gabe wanted to look for some pudding.

"Why do you like pudding so much?" Matt asked with a smile.

Gabe was looking in the cabinets.

"Have you not tried pudding? It's so good!" Gabe said

Matt almost laughed as he left the kitchen and went back into the living room.

He saw Mari and Clem talking.

"Thank you for saving me, Clem." Mari said as she hugged Clementine.

Clem smiles as she wrapped her arms around Mari's body.

Matt smiled when he saw this and then, left the living room.

Matt saw the downstairs bedroom door was open.

He saw Javier and Kate kissing.

He went upstairs before they saw him.

* * *

Matt went into the room that he was sharing with Gabe.

Matt looked around the room.

"It looks nice in here." He said to himself

He puts his crossbow down on the dresser.

Then, he walks over to the window and looks outside.

"It's beautiful outside even if it's the apocalypse."


	3. Chapter 3 - Are You Okay?

Clementine and Mariana were sleeping in the same bed.

They were laying next to each other.

Clementine's eyes were closed but, she wasn't asleep. She was thinking about her old group, her friends.

Kenny, Luke, Nick, Sarah…

Lee...

Everyone…

She missed all of them.

She was snapped out of her thoughts by Mari's voice.

"Clem, you awake?"

"I am." Clem said as she opens her eyes.

"I can't sleep." Mari said

"Me either…" she said as she turned to look at her.

Clementine kept looking at Mari for a few seconds.

"What's wrong?" Mari asked her

Clementine looked at the ceiling.

"Nothing...you just remind me of someone." Clem said

"Who?"

"Her name was Sarah...she was a good friend to me...she always made me happy."

"What happened…?"

"She died…" Clem said in a sad voice.

She was almost about to cry, thinking about Sarah.

"Are you okay?" Mari asked in a worried voice.

"I'm okay…"

It was silent for a minute.

"...I don't want to get close to people...I'm afraid of losing them…" Clem said

"Is that why you were so distant at first?" Mari asked

Clementine nods her head and looks at Mari again.

"I won't leave you." Mari said

"You don't know that…"

"Yes I do...if it weren't for you I would be dead right now…"

Clementine smiled a little bit "You're right." she said

Mari smiles back at her.

"Let's promise something to each other." Mari said

"Promise that we will always be by each other's side and to protect each other." Clem said

Mari nods her head.

Clementine lifts her pinky finger "Let's pinky swear, it's something Sarah and I use to always do."

"Ok."

They locked pinky fingers and both smile.

They let go and Mari gets closer to Clem.

Mari closed her eyes.

Clem smiled more and closes her eyes too.

* * *

Matt woke up after a nightmare he had.

He goes to the bathroom with his water bottle.

He drinks some of it then, pours it over his head and face.

Matt looks in the mirror.

"That's better." he said to himself

He goes back to the room and finds that Gabe is awake.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you." Matt said to him

"It's fine." Gabe said

Matt walked over and sat on the bed.

"Why are you up anyway?" Gabe asked

"I had a nightmare." he said

Gabe looked worried "Wanna talk about it?"

"Not really…"

"Ok…"

It was silent for a few seconds.

"Are you okay?" Gabe asked him

"I'm okay, don't worry about me." Matt said with a smile as he looked at Gabe.

Gabe smiles back at him.

After that, they didn't want to sleep so, they talked for a while.


	4. Chapter 4 - Smiling and Talking

_It was silent for a few seconds._

" _Are you okay?" Gabe asked him_

" _I'm okay, don't worry about me." Matt said with a smile as he looked at Gabe._

 _Gabe smiles back at him._

 _After that, they didn't want to sleep so, they talked for a while._

* * *

Matt opened his eyes. He saw that Gabe and him were laying on the bed.

They must of fell asleep when they were talking.

Matt noticed that he was very close to Gabe and had his arm around him.

He smiled and got up, quietly.

He was wearing a dark blue tank top and black boxers.

Matt puts on his black jeans and black combat boots.

Matt looks at Gabe and smiles at how peaceful he looks when he is sleeping.

He goes out and quietly closes the door.

* * *

Matt went downstairs.

He saw Clementine and Mari in the living room. He walked towards them but,stopped when he heard they were talking about something.

He hid behind a wall.

Mari was looking at Clem.

Clementine had a sad look on her face.

Mari looked worried about her.

"Clem, are you okay?" Mari asked in a worried voice.

"Mari, I'm fine…" Clem said

"No, you're not…"

Clem looked like she was about to cry.

"I miss Kenny and AJ." she said

Mari nods her head in understanding.

"I got separated from them and was alone. That's when you guys found me, walking down the road. I hope they're okay." Clementine said

"I'm sure you'll see them again." Mari said with a smile.

Clementine gave her a sad smile.

Matt was behind the wall, he heard everything. He had a sad look on his face.

He walks over to them. He saw Clem and Mari hugging.

He smiled at them.

* * *

 _-A few minutes later -_

Kate was making them breakfast.

Matt was talking to Clementine and Mari.

He saw Gabe walking down the stairs.

Gabe was wearing his white shirt and blue jeans. He was walking towards them.

"Morning, sleepyhead." Matt said with a smile.

Gabe just playfully rolled his eyes. He sat by them.

* * *

They were eating breakfast and talking.

Matt notices that Gabe is staring at Clementine.

He smiles more at this.

Someone's got a crush on Clem.


	5. Chapter 5 - Card Game

_Matt notices that Gabe is staring at Clementine._

 _He smiles more at this._

 _Someone's got a crush on Clem._

* * *

They were playing card games. They played go fish.

Mari won that game.

And now, they are playing crazy 8s.

Matt was almost out of cards.

"Gotcha!" Matt said

"Oh, come on!" Clem said

"Still gotcha!" he said

Clementine and Matt started laughing. Gabe and Mari laughed too.

Matt noticed that Gabe was letting Clem win.

He smiles and put down another card.

He put down an eight "hearts." he said

Then, Clementine put a card down, it was an eight "diamonds!" she said

Matt signed and started grabbing cards.

He ends up grabbing half of the deck.

Then, he finally put down a card.

"Damn, I'm usually good at this game." Matt said

The game ended and Clementine won.

"No way!" Gabe said

Clementine smiles and grabs Mari's hands.

"That just proves girls are better than

boys." Mari said

Clementine nods her head in agreement.

"Well Gabe, looks like we loss." Matt said

Clem and Mari were smiling, happy that they beat the boys.

Matt and Gabe just smiled too.


	6. Chapter 6 - Surprise Hug & Jealousy?

_-The Next Day -_

Matt was walking downstairs.

He sees Gabe near the stairs, his back was to him.

Matt always wanted to this.

Matt smiles and hugs Gabe from behind.

"M-Matt?" Gabe said

Matt stops hugging him.

He walks in front of Gabe.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." Matt said

Gabe looks at him "It's fine." he said

Matt smiled more and takes Gabe's beanie off.

He runs away with the beanie.

"Matt!" Gabe said

Gabe started running after him.

They were both running when they fell.

They were sitting on the ground now.

Matt and Gabe started laughing.

They stopped laughing and Matt puts the beanie behind his back.

"Matt, please give it back." Gabe said

Gabe's brown hair was everywhere and some of it was in his face.

"I bet Clem would think you look cute without your beanie on." Matt said

Gabe blushes and looks away "Shut up." he said

Matt puts the beanie back on Gabe's head.

Gabe looks back at him.

"Thanks." Gabe said

"No problem." Matt said

Matt smiles at him and Gabe smiled back.

* * *

 _-An hour later -_

Matt and Clem were talking to each other.

They were smiling and laughing about some things.

Gabe was looking at them.

He got mad and his heart hurt.

But, he was confused.

What was this feeling?

Was he jealous?


	7. Chapter 7 - The Herd

_-Two hours later -_

Gabe was sitting on the ground, he was thinking about Clem and Matt.

Matt walked towards Gabe and sits down next to him.

Matt smiles at him.

But, Gabe just looks at the ground.

Matt gave him a confused look.

Matt was about to say something when he heard Javier.

"Gabe! Matt!" Javier said

Matt and Gabe stand up.

"What's wrong, Javi?" Gabe asked

"The herd is here! Grab your stuff!" he said

Gabe's eyes widened in fear.

"Shit." Matt said

Everyone quickly grabs their things and weapons.

They all ran out and towards the van.

Clementine and Javier shoot at the walkers. They kill the ones that were near the van.

Mari and Kate get in the van.

Clem and Javi were still shooting.

Gabe was running towards the van, Matt behind him.

A biter grabs Gabe.

The biter and Gabe both fall to the ground.

"Gabe!" Clem and Javi both said

It was on top of Gabe as he tries to hold it up. It was about to bite him when an arrow goes through it's head.

Gabe pushes the biter off him and looks up to see Matt there.

Matt holds out his hand and Gabe takes it.

He pulls Gabe up.

Clem and Javi sighed in relief. They get in the van.

Matt quickly gets his arrow.

Matt and Gabe get in the van.

Kate starts the van and drives off.

Kate and Javier were in the front. Matt and Gabe are in the middle. Clem and Mari are in the back.

Matt puts his crossbow on the ground and looks at Gabe.

"Thanks for saving me, Matt." Gabe said to him.

Matt smiled at him "No problem, I'm just glad that you're okay." he said

Gabe smiles back and nods his head.

* * *

 **Sorry that this chapter is short, hopefully the next chapter will be longer.**


	8. Chapter 8 - About The Past

_Matt puts his crossbow on the ground and looks at Gabe._

" _Thanks for saving me, Matt." Gabe said to him._

 _Matt smiled at him "No problem, I'm just glad that you're okay." he said_

 _Gabe smiles back and nods his head._

* * *

They had stopped for a few minutes.

Clementine and Mari went somewhere else, to the bathroom in the woods.

Javier and Kate were resting, cuddling in the van, waiting for the kids to come back.

Matt and Gabe were near the van. Matt was standing and Gabe was sitting by him.

Matt was smiling as he looked at Gabe. He was glad that Gabe didn't noticed that.

The girls came back, Clem and Mari were holding hands.

Gabe thinks this is weird until Clem explains.

"We're holding hands because I didn't want us to get separated." Clem said

"Makes sense. She almost died. I'm glad you saved and are protecting her, Clem." Gabe said

"Well, I'm glad Clem's around." Mari said with a smile.

Gabe blushed "Me too."

Matt smiles again "I am too. I'm happy to have you guys, I care about you all a lot."

Clem, Gabe, and Mari smiled.

They walked back to the van and get in, driving off after.

* * *

They find an abandoned, old building.

"Lets stay there for awhile to rest and think about where we're going next." Javier said

They all nod their heads. Everyone went their separate ways to look around the empty place.

Matt and Gabe went inside. They saw a mattress, Matt lays down on it while Gabe sat near him.

"Matt, was that nightmare you had about your past? Why were you alone for three years? You don't have to tell me yet, if you don't want to…" Gabe said to him

Matt sighed to himself "Do you really wanna know?" he said, looking at Gabe.

Gabe slowly nods his head.

"...This hell has been happening for four years now, I still remember what happened in the past so clearly. In the first year, I was surviving with my parents, my little sister, and my uncle, kinda like you." Matt said

Gabe stayed quiet as he listened.

Matt closed his eyes, getting a sad look on his face. "My uncle taught me some things to survive this 'hell'. I called these things 'biters' because my uncle did. I was very close to him and my little sis. But, one day tho, a herd of biters came to the house, we were staying at. They got in and ripped apart my mom and dad. I tried to grab my sister but, she got bitten too, in the neck. She died in my arms. My uncle killed her before she turned. Then, he got bit protecting me, told me to run so, I did. As I ran, I heard a gunshot. I think he killed himself, I'm not sure. I had been by myself after for three years until I met you guys." he said "Gabe, I sorta envy you that you still have your family around."

He opened his eyes, Matt was crying. He wiped his tears away as he sits up, behind Gabe.

"Matt, I'm sorry…"

"It's alright, it's in the past, nothing that I can do about it. Well, you know about my past now. I'm glad to be with you guys." Matt said, smiling at the end

Gabe smiled back at him too.


	9. Chapter 9 - Supply Run In The Morning

" _I had been by myself after for three years until I met you guys." he said "Gabe, I sorta envy you that you still have your family around."_

 _He opened his eyes, Matt was crying. He wiped his tears away as he sits up, behind Gabe._

" _Matt, I'm sorry…"_

" _It's alright, it's in the past, nothing that I can do about it. Well, you know about my past now. I'm glad to be with you_

 _guys." Matt said, smiling at the end_

 _Gabe smiled back at him too._

* * *

Matt was awake, early in the morning. He decides to go on a supplies run by himself. He puts his clothes on, quietly.

He looked behind him at a sleeping Gabe and smiled.

Then, he goes out. It was a little cold outside so, he keeps his hood up. He didn't bring his crossbow with him because he thought it would be too much to carry that and a lot of supplies. He runs down the road.

The morning is cold and quiet.

* * *

Matt saw a store with a biter in front of it. He took out his knife and quickly killed it.

He goes inside, closing the door behind him. He put his backpack down, he looks around.

Matt saw some candy. He started grabbing some of it. He grabs a chocolate bar. He smiles 'I bet Mari would love this. I'II give it to her later.' he thought

He also grabbed two bags of chips and three cans of food. A can of soup and two cans of beans. Then, he grabs four water bottles.

Matt grabs other things too. A flashlight, bandages, batteries, a dark blue beanie too. He had a smile on his face again.

"Me and Gabe will now match." he said, smiling more.

Matt puts everything in the backpack and leaves.

* * *

 _-A few minutes later -_

He was walking but, stopped when he saw something near a tree. He finds a car that has crashed.

Matt looks inside, he sees two people, a guy and a toddler.

"Shit…" he said in a low and quiet voice.

He quickly and quietly opens the car door. He tries to save them.

Matt was next to the guy, he saw a bite on the guy's neck.

His eyes widened then, he got a sad look on his face. The guy slowly opens his eyes.

"Fuck...don't be dead…" Matt said, mostly to himself.

"What the…? Where am I? Who are you?" The guy asked

"I'm Matt. It's alright, I'm gonna help you."

"No...I'm bitten...this is the end for me. Grab AJ and go."

Wait...AJ?

" _I miss Kenny and AJ." she said_

" _I got separated from them and was alone. That's when you guys found me, walking down the road. I hope they're okay."_

Kenny and AJ. This guy is Kenny.

"Kenny…"

"How did you know…?"

"I know Clementine and she misses you two. Come on, you can see her one last time."

"I can't. I'm not alright...I'm bit…" Kenny said with sadness in his voice.

They heard walkers, coming towards them. The car crash must of happened recently and the fuckers heard it.

"Fuck!" Kenny looked at Matt "Take AJ and run!"

Matt grabs AJ and got out. He ran, looking back for a second, he saw a biter grab Kenny.

He kept running with AJ in his arms.

* * *

After awhile, Matt stopped running and started walking.

AJ starts crying. Matt holds him, quieting the child down.

"Shh, AJ or biters will hear us. It's okay, everything will be. And you're gonna see Clem again." Matt said

AJ finally calms down, he is quiet now as he smiles at Matt.

Matt had a smile back at him.

They got to the abandoned place as Matt went inside. He walked upstairs and into his room.

He puts his backpack down near the bed. Then, he puts AJ down onto the bed.

Gabe was asleep. He wakes up, he turned around, seeing Matt there behind him.


End file.
